


The Fire

by Heiko5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: Part two to The Accident





	1. Finnmark

I was sitting at my desk studying for a test when I heard alot of noise. Tillie was at his desk and he looked at me. "What is that?"

"No, idea Tillery. But, I have to have this paper turned in tomorrow. I wish the noise would stop."

It had been almost two years since we were adopted. We were almost 12. Me and my brother picked up our backpacks and left the house. We knocked on uncle Till's door. He let us in. 

"Hi, Finnmark and Tillery."

I hated to be called by my full name. But I never corrected uncle Till and neither did Tillie. "Hi, could we study here?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

I was so happy to get to studying. I didn't want to fail. When I got older I already knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a guitarist and paramedic like dad Paul. He didn't know I looked up to him. My brother looked up to dad Richard and uncle Till. I was hurt when dad Paul fell and hit his head on the desk. Also when he hurt himself and when I hurt him. I was mentally hurt. Also when he was drinking I knew all along. I don't like to see people hurt.

After we did our homework we went home. We went to our room. We had just sat our stuff by our desks when dad Paul walked into the room. 

"Hi, boys we have some big news tonight."

"OK dad." 

"Both of you two need to come to dinner?"

"OK."

We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. We both didn't notice the changes to our room. We didn't notice the changes to the house. So, as both dad's sat down and that is when we noticed a change in the house. The house had a bunch of rooms. 

I noticed there was four more kids. "Now that you are all here I would like to tell you they are your new brothers and sisters." Said Richard. 

I was in a state of shock. I didn't know what to say. I just hoped we could all stay happy.


	2. Paul

I looked around the room and saw shock. "I know you don't like to be called Finnmark Klein Landers, Tillery Penrod Kruspe, Everett Zaden Kruspe, Everest Flint Landers, Shields Helma Landers, Vulpine Marcy Kruspe. I would like you all meet each other."

Me and Richard kept our last names when we got married. That is why half of the kids have my last name and the other half have Richard's. The newly adopted four kids all looked alike. They had black hair and blue eyes. They were quads. They were Russian. Richard doesn't know Russian but I do. I don't know if the kids know that. They were 11 years old. They were a year younger then our other two kids. 

Two months after we adopted the kids I got a call to a house fire me and my partner responded. His name was Warren. When we got to the house fire I panicked when I realized who's house it was. I called Till and got no answer. I put on my gear and entered the house. I started to search rooms. I was on the last room and that is all I remember.


	3. Warren

I was behind my partner and I saw him fall through the floor. I got to the basement and was able to get to him. I carried him out of the basement. I was wondering whose house we were at to cause him to panicked like that. I carried him out of the house.  
I found someone standing by the ambulance when I sat Paul down on the ground and sat down. I went to work checking him.

"What happened?" said Till

"Depends."

"This was my house."

"Well it was a house fire as you can see. My partner ran into the house. At least he put his equipment on. He called someone and then freaked. He fell through the floor. Who are you to make him panic like that?" 

"Stupid me for not answering him. I am Till Lindemann."

"Rammstein? you mean Paul is the same one as in Rammstein?" 

"Yes, I am Till from Rammstein and Paul is also in my band."

I was shocked. I couldn't tell how bad he was hurt. I was nervous. I took him to the hospital and Till went with us.


	4. Till

I didn't tell Richard. I sat in the waiting room. Paul's partner Warren was also sitting in the waiting room. The doctor finally told us we could see him. He was still wearing his uniform. I was guessing he was OK.

I then saw the cast on his leg. I was like this is going to be nice to explain. He had a cut on his head. He had to have stitches. I felt bad. I should have answered him. His partner was relieved. I found out his partners wife hated him being a medic. He was a nice guy.

He had to go back to work. I made a call to Oliver to meet me here to help me get Paul home. When he woke up they were letting him go home.

"What happened?"

"You fell through the floor. You had to have stitches on your head. Also your leg is broken. Your lucky that was all. That was stupid."

"I didn't want you to die in a fire."

He was released. Me and Oliver helped Paul get home. I was so mad at him. Richard and the kids were not home and I left him to tell Richard the truth. I left to find a new house.


	5. Richard

I have to say I was glad to get the kids to bed. I had to say now to wait for Paul to get home. He should be home in 20 minutes. I sat down at the kitchen table to do some work.

I looked up at the clock and found 2 hours have passed. Paul never walked through the door. I got worried and text him. I got no answer. I was worried. I got up and went to the bedroom for the first time that day. I turned on the light. I found Paul laying in bed. He had black stuff all over his face. I smelled smoke. I cleaned the black stuff off. Why was he home and he had a bandage on his head? What happened and why was he home from work early? I kissed him. 

I laid next to him on the bed. He smelled bad. He smelled like fire.   
I turned on the TV. The news was on. It was reporting a house fire. It was Till's house and it was a complete loss. It also said one Medic injured. It showed his partner carrying him out of the fire. I looked at Paul. He woke up and was looking at the TV. 

He looked up at me. He had tears in his eyes. "Till, is mad at me. He is ok. I tried to call him. He didn't answer. I panicked I thought he was trapped. I ran in and checked all the rooms but, when I got to the last room. I don't remember anything else but Till and Warren say end result was not good."

I knew Warren was his partner. I didn't like were this is going because I now know he was the injured medic. I seen him get up and grab something. Turns out it was crutches. I tried not to think about it. He went to the kitchen. He sat down. I sat at the table with him. 

"Are you going to tell me how you broke your leg?"

"I also have seven stitches on my head."

I still tried not to think about it. "Tell me."

"I fell through the floor. I was lucky. This could have been worse."

I could take it no more. I got up. I could not take it anymore. I went out the door and slammed it shut.


	6. Paul

I know he is mad at me. I looked up and Finn and Tillery was looking at me. I was like great we woke up the kids. I was like great he is mad. I called my work to tell them I quit. Finn and Tillery sat at the table with me. I was so glad it wasn't a school night. 

"What happened?" asked Tillery. 

"I quit my job and I did something stupid. I was hurt tonight by falling through a floor. Uncle Till lost his house to a fire. I got hurt in that fire. Till is mad and so is your dad. Till was not hurt."

"I am so sorry dad." said Finn.

They walked over to hug me and noticed the cast and backed away. They ran too their room and I heard the door slam. Nice I made them mad. I went to my office in the basement. It was not easy. I sat at my desk and cried. I felt bad. 

I woke up and found myself in bed. I looked and Richard was next to me. He must have brought me up here. I looked over at him and he was having a nightmare. All of a sudden he jumped in bed.

"Richard, do you want to talk about it."

"You died. In the fire."

"I quit my job."

"Why did you do that?" 

"I almost hurt my family and friends. Our kids are mad at me and so, is Till. Your even mad at me. I thought it best."

Richard got up and kissed me. I saw sadness. I hope me quitting helped him. Plus we had a party to plan.


	7. Tillery

Me and my brother came home from school and the house was dark. It was October 9th. I hit the light and everyone yelled happy birthday. Today happened to be me and Finn's birthday we were twelve. 

I was happy it was a nice party. Me and my brother was happy to have a family. I know our two dad's try alot. We got word that we would have to all go on tour with them. This would prove to be a new adventure. 

So, we waited until dad's head and leg healed and left for Russia. We were aloud to do our homework studies on line. So, this will get interesting.


	8. Paul

So, we left for Russia. I saw a strange excitement in Everett and Everest and I wondered what that ment. I had a strange feeling. So, when we did get to the place we were supposed to preform at I saw the kids all doing homework. 

It was a good show and uneventful. Me, Everett, Everest, and Schneider decided to take a walk. This would prove to be a bad choice. 

I woke up. My hands were tied and I was back to back with someone. I saw two children. Tied in a similar way a few feet away. I have to say this is bad. Someone came into the room and questioned me. I could understand all because I spoke Russian and both of the children spoke perfect Russian. I answered in German and the kid translated.   
The person hit me. When I couldn't answer they hurt me till I blacked out. We were kidnapped and trapped. Who were these people and what did they want.


	9. Everest

I was up set with the way they treated my dad. He wasn't who they were looking for. I told the person who him and Schneider was and who me and my brother Everett was. I then spoke perfect German to him. They decided we weren't who they were looking for and let us go.

I found dad and asked him to help dad and Schneider. I felt bad. I was so upset I didn't realize I was speaking Russian. I then switched to German. He then ran outside and got dad and laid him in bed. He got Till to help him with the drummer.

My brother the scout ended having a busy night. Poor Finn I felt bad for him also. He loves to help people. He had to bandage both men's cuts. He was a nice brother.


	10. Schneider

I woke up to look at Everett and Finnmark. Finnmark had a first aid kit. "What happened?" 

"Me, Everest, you and my dad were kidnapped by Russian people. Me and my brother can speak the language. That is how they ended up letting us go. I am sorry they hurt you and my dad."

I got up and hugged him. "It isn't your fault or your brother’s. You did a good thing."

With out their help who knows what would have happened. That was amazing they listened to the kids. Smart children.


	11. Paul

I woke up to find Finn and Everett looking at me. I knew I was hurt. Finn and Everett were scouts. I was proud of them.

"How did we get free?" 

"Me and Everest speak perfect Russian and German. So does our sisters we are from Russia. I am sorry we didn't tell you."

"It is ok. That is cool you saved us from danger." I said in Russian. 

"You speak perfect Russian?" 

"Yes, I do. I am part Russian."

I got up and found Schneider. I found he was OK. I was glad.   
We went to Ireland. We had to preform there and I was not prepared for what happened. Till told me we had a opening act. I had to sit back and watch. It was a teen act. The boys and girls were dressed like punk rock artists. The rhythm guitar was a boy. Lead guitar was a boy. Lead singer was a boy. Keyboard player was a girl. drummer was a boy. Bass player was a girl. The band was called Grün und Blau. I thought they were not so bad. I saw Richard looking at the kids and he was tapping. 

I saw him leave to go find our kids and he came back and looked at me. "Please tell me Till isn't up to what I think he is. Paul, the kids are missing. Those kids are singing German. Same amount of kids. But the only ones I knew who played was Tillie and Finn."

"If you're right they are good. What should we do? Make them quit?" 

"No, give them a chance."

It was our turn to go on and it was uneventful. When it was over we sat down to have a talk to all six of our children. We hoped not to make them mad. 

I started the conversation. "How do we ask you? Was that you guys in the band Grün und Blau?"

"Yes, I was on rhythm, Tillie was on lead. Everett was singing. Everest was playing drums. Shields was playing bass and Vulpine was playing keyboard."

"Why, didn't you tell us you guys were talented?" asked Richard. 

"We didn't know how to." said Shields. 

I still was shocked. "We are not going to make you stop." I said.

They looked happy. I had no idea how to take six kids excitement. I hope we made the right choice. I also wonder why they picked the name of a Feeling B song as their band name.


	12. Finnmark

I followed in dad Paul's foot steps. I became a medic and we all stayed in the band we started as kids. I know our dad's were proud of us. As was uncle Till. So, I was glad to know we had a happy family. Everett was my partner at work. We went to visit our dad's to find the door wide open.   
I called my sister. She was a investigator and her work partner was Tillery. 

"Vulpine, we have a problem dad's house was broken into."

"We will be right there." 

They arrived and they entered the house and Tillie came out and yelled for us. We ran into the house. We found why they were yelling. Dad Richard was hurt bad. He was stabbed and he still had the knife sticking out of his chest. I checked to see if he was alive while Everett called for help. I was lucky Everest was a fire fighter and he was aloud to bring the ambulance. So, we had our equipment. 

He got to us and when he saw why he turned white. He then passed out. We left him. We got our equipment and then went to work. Dad opened his eyes to look unfocused at us. 

"They took Paul." 

We looked over at Everest and he was still out. I then looked at Tillie. He knew what I wanted. 

“Dad, if you can here me who took Paul?"

"Phone."

Tillie ran and looked for the phone while we took dad to the hospital. I had no idea how we were going to tell Shields our doctor sister. I called for help for someone to check Everest. I hoped they found dad.


	13. Shields

I was having a good day at work when I walked onto the room to find my two medic brothers and my patient. I made them leave. I looked at the patient it looked bad.

I gave them some pain medication. When I put the IV in and he jumped a bit. "Calm down I won't hurt you."

He opened his eyes unfocused. "Shields, they took Paul."

I looked at the patient. I realized it was my dad. He closed his eyes. I made sure he wasn't in more pain. I pulled the knife out and stopped the bleeding. It missed vital organs. I was worried about my other dad. I transferred dad to a room. I worked between two floors. Then I went to my next patent.

I walked in and asked the medics what happened. When the firefighter passed out he hit a hard object that was on the floor. It wasn't supposed to be there. He was out cold. When they showed me what he fell on. It was a metal disc. I checked him. he slipped into a coma. I looked at him and realized it was Everest. I put him in the same room as dad.

I walked to give the bad news. I sat next to the rest of my family and dad's band mates. They were there too. 

"Dad, Richard was hurt bad. As was Everest. Dad, will be OK. Everest on the other hand slipped into a coma. You can see them."

Everyone looked sad and I had to keep my composure I was working. I saw my brother and sister leave. I know to try to find our other dad. This has been a bad day. I got up and went back to work.


	14. Paul

I woke up and was in pain. I then remembered what happened. I hope someone finds Richard before it is too late. I know the people that took me were German. 

"Now, what did you do with it?"

"I don't know who you are or what you want. I don't know what your talking about."

"I thought you might say that."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Adam Phillips."

"Paul Landers of the band Rammstein."

"yeah, right."

He hit me. He hurt me until I passed out. I was hoping someone found me.


	15. Vulpine

I got a picture message on dad's phone. I saw what they did to our other dad. I knew me and Tillery had to find him. I was at my desk and I plugged the phone into the computer. I was able to make the picture bigger. Tillery was walking past my desk when he noticed the picture. He looked at it. He sat in his chair. 

"The abandoned hospital?" said Tillie. 

"I bet your right."

I then got a call. I answered it and we had to investigate a brake in. We went to the site. When I realized where it was I had a bad feeling. 

"Vulpine, this is uncle Fla..."

I interrupted him. "I know."

We walked in and found my medic brother. He was shot. I called for help. I am guessing that Flake was taken. I was mad. My brother started hacking up blood. Tillie was having a harder time keeping composer. It was his twin after all. I tried to stop the bleeding. 

"Finnmark, please stay."

At that time Flake's cat jumped up on me. Tillie grabbed the cat and he found a note. "You will never see them again."

Help came and Tillie took the cat to our shared office. Then he met me at the hospital. We called Till, Oliver, and Schneider and they met us. I wish this day would end.


	16. Shields

I was watching my brother and my dad when I got a call. I ran to find I had to try to save my brother who was a medic. I was able to but, the bullet hit his lungs. He had to be given blood he lost so much. Also he wasn't breathing on his own. I asked if I could only have family and friends at the moment as patients. I put him in the room with my dad and brother. I saved him for now but, there was no telling if he would make it.

I told everyone and I saw my brother and sister once again leave. "What was that about?" I asked. 

"They took Flake and hurt your brother." said Oliver.

"I see."

I went back to work. I had three people to keep a eye on. I felt bad for my brother and sister.


	17. Flake

I woke up to look around. The last thing I remembered was talking to Finnmark. I closed my eyes and that is when I remembered what happened. Finnmark was shot. I then noticed someone on the floor. I got up and ran over to them.

I saw the person was hurt bad. So, bad I couldn't tell who they were. I happened to notice a broken watch the person was wearing. I took it off the person. I looked at the back. It said with love from Richard to Paul.

"Paul, can you hear me?"

I put the watch in my pocket. I sat down and cried I didn't like to see suffering. At that moment another two people was thrown into here.  
When the captors locked the door the one got up. He looked at me.

"Flake, are you OK?"

"Yes, I am. Tillery what is your plan?" 

"First Everett you can get up now."

"I thought you would never ask."

He got up and went over to Paul. He bent down and checked him. "V, has back up coming."

"Nice."

"This isn't good. He is alive but hurt bad."

At that moment the people walked into the room. "Now where is it?" 

"What are you talking about we are from two different bands they are from Rammstein and we are from Grün und Blau. You have hurt members from both bands there is six members in each. Unless you never heard of us." said Tillery. 

At that moment Everett picked up Paul. He saw what Tillery had in mind. He slipped into the found pyrotechnic and turned it on. We got out of the building. We saw people running out and the building catch on fire. I didn't see Tillery. The people were arrested. I had a bad feeling Till had a hand in this kid learning about pyrotechnics. 

We were given a not sure if Paul would make it he had alot of broken things. The family and both bands were mistaken for someone else. I was told to go to Vulpine's office. I walked in and I saw Tillery playing with my cat.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked. 

"I am licensed to operate Pyrotechnics."

I laughed. "Great another Till."

"Do you want your cat back?" 

"Yes, I do." 

I was hoping the ordeal was over. I hoped things would get better. Me and my cat went home.


	18. Richard

I woke up to find my kids in the room talking to Till, Schneider, and Oliver. Till happened to glance over at me. "Shields, I think you should check on Richard."

She walked over to me. "You have been out for a few weeks. You are well enough to go."

They did the paper work and I saw Till still standing there. "What?"

"When you was found Everest hit his head on a metal disk and is in a coma. Then Finnmark was shot in Flake's house by the bad guys and Flake was kidnapped. As was Tillery and Everett. Paul was hurt bad."

I was released and I went to see my family who was hurt. I tried not to cry. When I sat next to Paul I lost it. I felt someone tap me on the back. 

"This belongs to you guys. I got it fix."

"Flake, you didn't have to get Paul's watch fix."

"I wanted to. I thought it would be nice."

I went home to a empty house and cried. I got me and Paul's phones back. Flake got his back. I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep.


	19. Everest

I woke up to look at my sister. "I don't give you fire fighters and medics enough credit."

"Shields."

She looked at me. I had a feeling she was upset about something. She checked me and left. I was released. I looked around and found Shields sitting next to another. She looked up at me. 

"Why did I have to tell Paul he wasn't my dad and I hated him? We got into a fight. Then I told Finnmark that he wasn't my brother and I hated him as well. I wish I could take it all back. Finn was shot and dad was hurt bad."  
She indicated where they were and I cried.

"What was the fight about?" 

"Me quitting my job as a doctor."

"Shields, you are good at what you do don't quit."

She broke down and cried. I saw Tillery walk into the room. He sat next to Shields. She looked up at him. "What are these marks."

"Finnmark, tried to kill himself when he was younger. He was mute until he spoke to dad Paul. That is why he became a medic. Dad helped him a lot. Our parents didn't want us and hurt us. They really hated Finn. They tried to kill him. We were then adopted by Dad Paul and Dad Richard. That is why he wears the choker necklace and the bracelets to cover that up."

"Do the others know?" 

"Yes, he told them."

"Finnmark, I am so sorry." 

I was allowed to go back to work. I was happy. I was tested and passed. I was sad about my family. I went to work.


	20. Oliver

I was outside skateboarding and that is when I didn't see the car. I was hit. I don't remember what happened after that. But, I could hear people.

I heard Everett and it sounded bad. Drunk a driver. "Oliver, can you hear me?"

"Oliver, can you hear me?" said Shields.

I heard both of them. I heard Everett and Shields. They were both crying. I could tell. I think they were about to their breaking point. 

"What happened?" asked Richard.

"Druck driver hit Oliver. People who saw what happened said that he was skateboarding." said Everett. 

"Oliver, can you hear me. Please hang on."

"I did what I could for him. He has a lot of broken things. He has some stitches and it is bad. I feel like a poor excuse of a doctor."

Please I am here. I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell her she was a good doctor. Not a failure. But, Richard took care of it. 

"No, you are a good doctor don't think other wise."

They left. I wondered how this was going to end. This was bad.


	21. Finnmark

It had been two month since I was shot. As I have been told. I woke up to find my brothers Tillery and Everett looking at me. 

"Finn, we put up with alot as kids." Said Tillery. 

"I miss you partner." said Everett.

"I am sorry. You are my brother and I don't hate you." said Shields. 

"Shields, your forgiven." 

She check me and I was released. I was filled in on everything that had happened. I was upset. I walked over to where dad and Oliver was. I found Till sitting in a chair next to Oliver and I found dad sitting next to my other dad. 

"Dad, I heard what happened."

"Son, your ok."

"Yes, I am."

I went home and laid in bed and thought about everything. I was sad. I went to bed sad.


	22. Oliver

Five months went by and I woke up to see Shields. I felt bad for her. "Shields, your a good doctor."

She looked at me. She checked me and I was able to go. I could walk and everything. She still was sad.

"What is wrong?"

She sat next to someone and I saw her sadness. "Dad, everyone else recovered. He hasn't."

"Paul, if you can hear me we miss you."

"I got into a fight with him before this happened. I told him he wasn't my dad and that I hated him."

"That isn't good."

I went home. I sat and thought about all this. I felt so bad for them.


	23. Paul

I woke with no idea who I was I saw a girl and a guy talking. I heard I was like this for 8 months. The guy then sat next to me and I closed my eyes.

"Paul, I miss you a lot." 

He put his hand on mine and I jumped and freaked out. The girl saw that and gave me a shot. I fell asleep.

"What did I do?"

"I don't think it is what you did dad."


	24. Richard

Shields had to strap Paul to the bed for safety. I was sad to see this. What did they do to him.

Paul woke up to me sitting next to him. I was watching him. He was very afraid and crying. Shields was watching as well. Me and Shields took turns asking him questions. I went first. 

"Do you know who you are?"

He shook his head. "Do you know who we are?"

He shook his head. "Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head. "Can you speak?"

He shook his head. "We are your family. Shields, who is one of your kids happens to be a doctor. Your in a band. You have six kids. I am married to you. You was kidnapped and hurt. We will not hurt you."

He was sill scared. He was now fighting the restraining devices. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

" Calm down we won't hurt you. It's OK. I promise."

He calmed down until Till and Flake entered and he was fighting so bad against the restrains that Shields had to medicate him. He fell back asleep.

"What happened?" They both asked. 

"He don't remember us. He don't know who he is. He thinks we will hurt him." said Richard. 

"He is mute also." said Shields. 

At that moment Finnmark walked in. "Why is everyone so sad?"

"Paul, doesn't remember who we are and doesn't know who he is. He is also mute." said Till. 

"Wait this isn't the first time he couldn't speak. Do you guys remember the first time. You yelled at him for taking your guitar only to find it had a birthday gift in it. Then he saved you from getting crushed by a beam on stage. Only to be crushed instead." said Flake. 

"Please don't remind us." said Till and Richard at the same time. 

"That is why he understood me." said Finnmark. 

We sat in the room. We wondered what we were going to do. We then went home after awhile and left. Only Shields and Finnmark remained in the room.


	25. Paul

I woke up to find a young guy staring at me. He was awake. "I am not going to hurt you. I am Finnmark. I am your son. I am in a band and I am a medic. I used to be mute until you helped me."

He took off his bracelet and his necklace. He put the necklace on me. I saw all the scars around his neck and wrist. He put the bracelet back on. I had several flash backs. There was a twin.  
They were guitarist. The other was a investigator. Till that isn't right. Tillery. He left and the doctor reminded of someone. 

"Dad, I miss you. I am so sorry for saying I hate you."

Another flashback Shields. There were four Everett the medic. Everest the firefighter. Vulpine the investigator. Shields the doctor. She undid the straps. She called someone. I didn't panic this time.

The person showed up and looked at me. I was dressed and wearing my own clothes. "Paul, let me try this again. I am Richard."

We shook hands and I had more flashbacks. I was allowed to go home with Richard. On the way home he had the radio on in the car. They played a song called Du Hast and Ohne Dich by Rammstein. Richard, Till, Schneider, Oliver, Flake, and I. When we got into the house he handed me my phone. I went through it and remembered. I sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall. I closed my eyes. I remembered everything up to the point I was hurt.

I started to cry. Richard sat next to me. He put his hand on me to calm me down and I hit him. I looked up and his nose was bleeding.

I felt bad. I got up and went outside. I got as far from the house as I could. I found a bench in a park and fell asleep there. I felt everything was my fault. I wasn't going home.


	26. Vulpine

Me and Tillery had to go find my missing dad. I hoped he was OK. I was worried. I knew he wasn't well. We got a call to investigate a homeless person in a park. 

We got to the park and found that we had problems. They OD on pain medication. We had to call my brothers. The person was barely with us. 

When my brothers got there Finnmark stopped what he was doing. "No, Why, did you do this."

At that moment he lost the patient. He started CPR. I saw he wasn't going to give up. Tillery found his phone and picked it up. He took one look at it and dropped it. He then fell to his knees. He curled in a ball and cried. I picked up the phone. I put it in my pocket. 

We were in the emergency room and the patient was lucky Finnmark didn't give up. I sat next to my brother who was against the wall and crying. He was in a ball. I got out the phone. I looked at it and saw a picture of all of us. Our two dad's were also in the picture. "This can't be?" 

Tillery looked at me. "Dad, almost died."

"I see this."

Our sister came out to get us. We were aloud to see him. We found our other two brothers in the room. I then saw his tattoos and knew it was him. I then noticed we were all in the room. I saw dad Richard walk in. This wasn't good.


	27. Richard

I walked in the room and wondered why Paul did this. I noticed Shields had strapped him to the bed. "What should we do with him."

"Get him some help. He hit me."

Shields was going to have him admitted to a mental health facility as soon as he was well enough. We all left. I went home and looked at our house and it was lonely. I left to work with my other band. I couldn't take no more. Till said he would watch things. I was sad.

I hated to do that to him. I was on the plane when a song hit me. So, I wrote it. 

A week later I found he had been transferred to the facility. I started working on a some new music with Emigrate. I was having a hard time thinking about the music. I was given dates on things. 

I was sitting in a bar when I got weird text from Till. It said that there were some problems going on. I was needed to come back to Germany. The only problem was I was half way through the music I was working on. I had been in America for five months. I was now debating on what to do.


	28. Paul

It had been five months and I was looking at Finnmark. I saw he looked sad. 

"You get to go home."

I was given my stuff back and I found Finn's necklace. I put it on. He had got himself another one. We were on our way back to my house when he started talking.

"Dad, I miss you. I wish you would have told me that you were hurt and didnt speak before. I now understand why you understand me and always have. I will be staying with you until Dad Richard gets back from working with Emagrate."

I noticed he started crying and I had a bad feeling about this. "Finnmark, watch the road."

He looked at me just long enough. He looked up and I was looking at a driver on the wrong side of the road. We were hit. 

I woke up and we were upside down. I was able to get free and get out. I then went to try to get my son out. I did call for help. I was having trouble getting him out. Help came and they freed him. I went with them. 

I did realize I had a bad cut on my head and another from my wrist to my elbow. I had to have 10 staples in my head and 40 stitches in my arm from wrist to my arm. Finn was critical condition and not breathing on his own. We lost him once. I sat next to him and cried. 

I found Shields next to me. "Dad, I am so sorry for saying that you were not my dad. You are and you right I should not quit. I love you Dad. 

"I love you too and forgive you Shields."

"You spoke! Your back!" 

"Yes, can you watch him please?" 

"Yes, I can."

I asked Shields if I could borrow her car and she let me. I was deemed able to drive. I called Tillery and Everett and told them everything. They said that they would make sure Shields got her car back. I went home and got some of my things and got back in my own car and left. 

I found myself on Flake's doorstep. I knocked and he answered. "HI, how are... What happened to you. Paul, are you OK?" 

"Finnmark, was taking me home and he was crying and driving. A wrong way driver hit us. We end upside down. I got 40 stitches and 10 staples. He is in critical condition. The driver was driving drunk and died on impact."

At that moment his phone went off and he looked at it. He showed me and it was on the crash."Flake, you might want to see if this is true." said Till. 

Till walked out to where we were and took one look at me. "Till, it is all true."

"You look like a mess." 

"I see that."

Till decided to text Richard. He had no luck convincing to come home. I was sad.


	29. Richard

I was still working on the new music when I got a news report. I read it. It said that rhythm guitarist from Rammstein and rhythm guitarist from Grün und Blau badly injured in car accident. I got up and told them I had to leave. 

I was back home and set down my things. I was looking around and I noticed someone was in the house. I heard crying. I walked to Finn and Tillery's old room. I found someone sitting on Finn's old bed. I walked over to them and sat down. I didn't know who it was but I put my arm around them and let them cry on me. 

"I feel this is all my fault."

I got up and looked up at the person. "Paul?"

"Richard, I am so sorry for hitting you."

"I forgive you."

I looked closer at him and noticed he had a big bandage from his wrist going up his elbow. I also noticed one one his head. He cried himself to sleep. I picked him up and put him in bed. I was careful not to hurt him. 

I called Shields and she told me everything. I felt so bad for him. I laid there and I cuddle him. I heard the door and I untangled myself from him. I answered the door. I found Schneider and Oliver at the door. 

"Hey, your back." said Oliver. 

"Yes, I am."

"So, how is he?" said Schneider. 

"Very sad that I am afraid of a relapse."

At that moment Till and Flake showed up. "How is he?" asked Till. 

"I am afraid of a relapse. I was told to clean the bandages. Could you all stay here?" 

They said that they would. I got the first aid kit that Paul had kept underneath the bed. I heard that he tried to save our son. I then took the bandage off his head and I wanted to cry. He didn't know I took a class in first aid. I then tried to change the one on his arm. I stopped when I got the bandage off and started to cry. The others heard me. 

They saw why I was crying. Flake put a bandage on his arm. He didn't move. I checked to see if he was OK. He was. He was in such a deep sleep. I then realized he had not been sleeping. I told the others to stay with him. I went to see Finnmark. 

I found Tillery in the room with him. He saw that I was crying. "Dad, are you OK?" 

"I hate seeing your dad in pain and sad. He thinks it is his fault."

"Wrong way driver. I was there. I was called to investigate. Even if Finn wasn't crying and if dad didn't try to calm him down by choosing to speak. Which only distracted him more. He couldn't avoid the wrong way drunk driver." 

"Did you tell Paul?" 

"Yes, he won't listen."

"How is your brother?"

"So, meny things broken. Then he isn't breathing on his own."

"Keep me updated."

"I will." 

I went home to try to help Paul through this. I wasn't sure what to do for him. He was in a bad place.


	30. Paul

I woke up to find everyone sitting in the kitchen. I wondered what I did. I saw Richard talking to everyone. I then went to my office. I sat down at my desk. I wrote a letter. I then found a way to sneak out of the house with a small backpack. I had my meds, phone, charger, clothes, important stuff. They didn't need me.

I failed. Richard could do better. I wasn't going to put my family through more problems. I went to a graveyard. I had so many flashbacks. I then went back to the house and got my vehicle. I then left. I was shocked no one noticed I was gone yet. I was glad to be out of their way. Like I said they don't need me.

I got on a plane and left for the US. I was going to remain gone. I liked being missing. I was was nothing but trouble. I bet they wouldn't miss me.


	31. Richard

I stepped out of our family and friend meeting to check on Paul. I went to the bedroom to check on him and he wasn't there. Then I went to his office and I didn't find him. I sat down and laid my head on his desk. I felt something and I got up. It was a envelope. I opened it and found a note. 

It said Richard,  
I am sorry for hitting you. I am sorry for all the hurt and pain I have caused you. I am sorry for everything I have done to this family. I am sorry for being trouble and worthless. I am going to a place you all will never find me. Also please tell Till, Schneider, Oliver, and Flake I am a sorry for everything and for ruining there lives. Also tell the kids the same thing. I am sorry for being a failure.   
From  
Paul 

I walk outside and noticed his vehicle was gone. I walked into the kitchen and sat down with everyone else. I set the note in front of Tillery. I laid my head down and cried.


	32. Tillery

I read the note and I got up and looked outside. I realized he was gone. I didn't like this. This wasn't his fault. I handed the note to Till. He read it. It was passed around until everyone read it. I then took a picture and sent it to Shields' and Finn's phones. I left and I was the only one who had international status to work with other agencies. My sister didn't have that. I had a feeling I would have to use that to find him.  
I went to my office and turned on my computer and typed in a code. I was tracking him by his phone. His phone was in the US. I was shocked. I didn't think he would do that.

I went to see my brother. I had to wait a time period to report Paul missing. Then I could go find him. I had a friend who owed me a favor. I was sitting with Finn.

"I wish you would wake up. Things are bad. We need you." I said as I started to cry.


	33. Finnmark

I woke up. "Dad?"

"No, you had been like that 8 months. I am your brother Tillie."

I heard nervousness in his voice. I usually don't hear that. "Is he OK?"

"He ran away and blamed himself for what happened to you." 

"What did happen?" 

"Wrong way driver."

Shields came in and checked me and I was allowed to go. I could walk and everything. I then saw news reports of the accident and saw Paul's injuries. I felt bad.   
We got on a plane and went to the US. We were lead to the state of Kansas. Tillery's work stuff tracked him to a bar. We walked in and sat down. The song Carry On My Wayward Son start to play and Paul sang it. I know why he was doing karaoke to this and he was half drunk. He was still wearing my necklace. 

 He didn't do to bad. I know he didn't see us. At the end of the song he collapsed. I started to run up to him and a bar owner stopped me. 

"I am a medic."

He let me go and my brother showed him his badge. He didn't like that. Not when he had international status. He also told the man that was our dad. He told him to call for help. 

I could tell it wasn't a overdose. Help came and I went with them. Tillery met us there. I explained I was a medic and showed them my proof that I was. Tillery sat in the waiting room and I stayed with him. I could tell he was sick.   
This was more then being drunk. So, I sat and had my hand on his arm.

"Dad, nothing was ever your fault. You tried your best and I know you don't know this. But, I am still here because you never gave up."

I started to cry. I felt like I could have stopped this. The doctor came in and said that it was his appendix. I was then kicked from the room. I went to see my brother. I saw he had Dad's phone and was looking through it. 

"So, what is up."

"Dad's phone he never forgot all of us."

"I was kicked from the room. It was his appendix."

"That would explain a lot."

He called Richard and explained to him what was going on. He had called him on Paul's cell phone. I felt so bad. They were so close. Then all Paul did was push him away. 

We were allowed to see him. They think they caught it in time. We both sat next to him. My brother handcuffed him to the bed. We didn't want him to try to run. We hated this. As soon as he was well enough. We were going to take him back to Germany weather he liked it or not.


	34. Paul

I woke up and tried to sit up. I realized my hand was restrained. I looked and saw I was handcuffed. What did I do to get in this much trouble. I looked and saw someone get off the floor and jumped. I saw it was Tillery. 

"Well you did a nice job singing Carry On My Wayward Son. We saw that. Then you passed out. You appendix almost burst. Your lucky."

"What do you mean we and why am I handcuffed to the bed?" 

"Well that wasn't my idea. It isn't your fault what happened to me. You tried your best to be a good dad. I am still here because you never gave up. Tillie was the one who handcuffed you to the bed."

He took off his glasses it looked like he threw them on the floor. Then someone else got off the floor. I looked at him and realized I had been talking to Finn the whole time. 

I couldn't help but cry. Tillie handed Finn the keys. A doctor came in and released me and just told me to take it easy. We got my stuff and went to Germany. 

I had been staying with Finn. It at been a few weeks later and I was completely better from everything. I walked into my house and I heard everyone yell suprise. I walked over to Richard. I hugged and kissed him. He looked at me. He saw that I was smiling for the first time in a long time. 

Everyone else noticed as well. It was a nice party. I was happy. Everyone went back to making music and we were all happy.


End file.
